Many tools and other objects require an operator to position or aim the tool in a desired direction or at a desired target during use. For example, an operator must point and aim a pointer, laser, bow and arrow, hand gun, shot gun, rifle, or other weapon at a desired target during use. The particular direction of aim depends solely on the relative location of the target with respect to the operator and may generally be described as the line of sight between the operator and the target. For example, the operator looks at the target and then positions or aims the tool or object to point along the operator's line of sight to the target.
In many cases, the tool or object includes an alignment aid that assists the operator to quickly and accurately aim the tool or object. For example, weapons often include a set of front and rear sights that allow the operator to aim the weapon at the target by visually lining up the front and rear sights along the line of sight to the target. Although front and rear sights provide a geometrically accurate solution for aligning the weapon to the target along the line of sight, the sights also necessarily require the operator to place the weapon directly in the operator's line of sight to the target which may undesirably obscure the operator's view of the target. In addition, the physical task of visually lining up the target with the front and rear sights takes time and coordination that may not exist during a crisis that requires immediate response to a moving or stationary target. Moreover, the front and rear sights generally protrude from the weapon, creating snag points that reduce the mobility of the weapon and which may require periodic alignment to confirm they are properly aligned.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved alignment aid that may be temporarily or permanently fixed to a tool or object to facilitate efficient and accurate aiming of the tool or object at a desired target.